Soul Calibur II Gaiden:Blood and Steel
by randh13th
Summary: This story fills the timelessness between SC II and SC III.The Fu-Ma Clan had called their best shinobi to catch Taki, while their ally had their own agenda. Everything centered to the Evil Seed. Taki's past was revealed here.


Soul Calibur II Gaiden

Soul Calibur II _Gaiden_

**Blood and Steel**

_(Chi to Tetsu_)

**--#--**

Disclaimer: Soul Calibur II characters were belongs to Namco, while another characters belonged to me. This fanfiction takes place between SC II and SC III.

**The Shards of the Past**

--

Midnight at Fu-ma no Sato, Japan

The huge Fu-ma clan emblem displayed upon the great hall, though dark inside. The _sakura _blossom ornament adorned its interior. Those who born in the clan were called it The Flower Hall of Fu-ma. An old man sat lonely inside, with the emblem behind him. He played his fingers, expressing impatience. Then his eyes glinted something behind the darkness. He called,

"So, you are coming finally, Ryusei?" From the shadows, a lanky figure came out. Though faint, the man recognized the intruder's feature. The ninja's gesture looks feminine, but it wasn't a woman. Its complexion was slightly muscular and a black topknot appeared. His black garbs made him almost hard to distinguish from the darkness behind him. The dark, heavy _mempo_ obscured his face further. The masked man kowtowed, asking,

"What is your bidding now, _osa-kage?_" The Grandmaster of Fu-ma Clan spoke with stringent tone,

"I want you to find the _nuke-nin_ and retrieve the Mekki-maru from her hand…" The _shinobi_ called Ryusei nodded,

"Your order shall be done…" Before he finished, Toki continued,

"You will not be alone; the_ maho-tsukai _will aid you in this mission," Ryusei was silent momentarily, but a tone of dissatisfaction was evident when he spoke,

"With your respect, _osa-kage_," he said, "I don't need those sorcerers. I alone can do the job…" The Grandmaster replied strictly,

"I'd already made my decision. Whether you like or not, the _maho-tsukai_ will come with you. They promised me to find the secret of the Evil Seed and their relations with Mekki-maru. The only person who knows its secrets was her. Gaki has failed me; therefore I put much faith on you…" He glanced dangerously to him, "…unless you have some objection," With the _mempo_, it was hard to discern Ryusei's expression. Sighing, the male ninja replied,

"No, _osa-kage_! I will carry out your order…where shall I find her?"

Toki explained, "You will go to Ayyuthaya, Thailand. Our spies had informed her ship would arrive in three days. Now go…"

"I have a request, _osa-kage_!" Ryusei bowed, "May I bring our men as well? The _maho-tsukai_ still joins me, but they have to follow me, or else, I don't guarantee their safety!" Toki was silent, yet he chuckled,

"Very well, have your own way! As long as the Evil Seed can be retrieved, I don't care…you can bring any _jonin, chunin _or even _genin_ as you like," Ryusei asked again,

"Last question! Do you want me to bring her alive?" Hearing that, the Grandmaster smiled maliciously before saying,

"Only if that practically to do so…" Nodded, the _shinobi _immediately withdrew into the shadow and disappeared, leaving Toki alone…

--#--

Meanwhile, at another place,

Another gathering took place. The colored kabuki –masked people have filled the room, their masks were obscuring its wearer' identities and intentions. The red oni masked person inspected his followers, and then gestured toward the crowd. He called,

"Nozoi!" The female with a skull mask and blood-red kimono knelt immediately, and then the chief continued,

"Yuzurai!" Another female with a blue-white lacquered mask with the purple-blue kimono followed the suit.

The _maho-tsukai _spoke, "I will send both of you to aid the Fu-ma! The _nuke-nin_ called Taki knows much about the Evil Seed…" Nozoi asked carefully,

"Is it necessary, Master? They were once our enemies,"

"I've make a deal with them. To show our gratitude, we shall give them our expertise," Yuzurai disgruntled,

"I can't believe this! They almost killed us…those demon-hunters…!" Suddenly, the skull-masked sorceress stared to her. Nozoi's gloomy eyes leered from her mask-eye sockets. She said gently,

"You don't question Master Kyuumaoh's decision, my young apprentice…don't do that again!" Though no anger evident, the warning was enough to make Yuzurai terrified. She quickly bowed,

"_Gomenasai_, _goshuujin-sama_! I don't mean to be insolent…" Kyuumaoh stopped her,

"It is well-understandable, young one. You will learn more; nevertheless we must get the _nuke-nin_ first. If we've got her cursed ninjato, it might help us in our research. It is imperative," he continued, "We must prepare a contingency plan as well…"

"Leave it to us, Master!" Nozoi promised, "We won't be fail…"

--

Three days later at the harbor of Ayyuthaya,

When the ship had anchored at the harbor, its passengers came down. The heroes felt glad to step on the land once again. At that time, Taki wore a white and gold robe of sorts with a gold sash covering her upper body, and thighs.

She has dark pants on with metal shin guards. Her ankles are also partially covered; she wears dark colored shoes. She also had her hair pulled up into a bow. Talim followed her nearby, while Yun-Seong and Seong Mi-na just came out. Then Kilik turned to them and said,

"Well, it is the time! Miss Taki! Miss Mi-na! We shall separate from all of you here," Then the Filipino asked,

"Saan kapupunta, Kuya?" Chai Xianghua replied,

"We're going back to Ming Empire. Perhaps we might see each other again soon…" Taki merely nodded,

"I understand," She gave a bow, "Farewell then, may _kami _blesses your journey!" Kilik gave the same gesture, and said,

"Farewell then, may we see each other again!" After the couple left, she turned to the Manji and the ronin,

"How about you, Elder?" Yoshimitsu spoke slowly,

"Since I had my _tachi_ back, Mitsurugi-_san_ andI will return to Japan and help the oppressed," He glanced to Heishiro Mitsurugi,

"Why don't you join us, Taki-_san_," To this, the kunoichi smiled,

"I'd love to, but I've promised to Talim for passing by the Philippines…" Hearing that, Mitsurugi sighed,

"Pity, I do hope you have a good journey!" The Manji lifted his hands, saying,

"Farewell then, we might see each other again!" As both warriors left, Taki noted the Koreans were still here. She asked Mi-na,

"How about you, Mi-na? Do you plan to return to Choson?" Slightly disdained, the young girl answered,

"Perhaps, after all my intention was to get Yun-Seong…by the way, are you a friend of Sophie? Where do you meet her?" The kunoichi grinned,

"Well, yes…but we're just acquaintances…nothing more nothing less…" Then Mi-na offered her hand,

"In that case, Sophie's friend is my friend too! My name is Seong Mi-na…you are…"

"Taki, now shall we go?" The raven-haired woman simply snubbed her.

"What a strange woman? I wonder why Sophie has this kind as a friend," Not for long, she realized that Yun-Seong and Talim had gone from her sight. She muttered,

"That boy! He doesn't know how to stay around!"

--#--

In other place, Hong Yun-Seong followed Talim, as the Filipino went into a market. He called,

"Talim, wait me! You're too fast for me…" The girl giggled,

"Kuya Yun-Seong, mabagal naman kase! Bilisan, gusto ko bibili…" Caught his breath, the red-haired youth asked,

"You want to buy something? What for?" The young priestess replied with a smile,

"Secret…I want to keep it as a surprise…" Few moments later, they saw the jewelry shops.

The Filipino pondered, "Siguro dito lang," Then she turned to the Korean,

"Kuya Yun-Seong, pwede ba naghihintay dito. Bibili ako ang alahas, sandali lang," Yun-Seong shook his head, while commenting,

"Okay, you don't have to tell me…I will wait outside…" As she turned back, he followed, "By the way, I already guess to whom you will give it…" Hearing that, Talim pouted,

"Kuya naman!" He simply laughed as she stormed into the shop. Without his knowledge, someone had watched them.

--#--

Upon the rooftops, Ryusei observed the surroundings. He watched the heroes' departure, especially Taki and her companions. The fact that she didn't even sense her presence made him frown. In his eyes, she had been changed…

"Still remember the old times?" someone called him. The _shinobi_ glanced back and saw a hard-faced man behind. His right hand had been replaced with a huge saber. Upon the man's right side of face, green veins formed a cracked, web-like pattern. The crimson gleam shone from both eyes. Ryusei greeted nonchalantly,

"How are you, Geki?" Former Toki's second-in-command replied,

"Not so bad, our healers work tirelessly to lessen the Taint upon me and Maki. I just wonder why you want me…especially to catch the " The masked ninja added,

"I didn't trust that _maho-tsukai_, therefore I need any help from the clan. Beside you're the one who had feel Mekki-maru's power," Geki instead turned to his own hand,

He said, "The feeling is mutual, but she might use sorceries…"

"Why does _osa-kage_ want Mekki-maru?" The older ninja threw his face,

"I can't say that…I only know the ninjato will help him to attain more power…" The _shinobi_ decided to not press the matter; he had been used to the Grandmaster's plans.

Geki asked, "By the way, when are you going to take her down?"

"At my own time," Ryusei surveyed the ground below, until he asked Geki, "By the way, where are your men?"

Geki answered, "They say that they will wait you…do you want me to…?"

"Keep it that way, for a moment" He turned again, "Geki, I want to see something first…I put you in charge until I'm back!" The ninja gruffly nodded,

"Don't worry, you can count on me…" Before he finished his sentence, Ryusei had been disappeared from the sight. Geki smiled,

"…I shall see to it!"

--#--

At the same time,

Talim was wandering inside the jewelry shop. The merchants had offered her their collections. She couldn't help to watch those glittering jewels.

"Waah, ang ganda niyan mga alahas dito…" she commented, before turning to the nearby merchant.

"Miss, do you like to buy?" The Priestess asked, as she pointed the brooch

"How much is the brooch?" The merchant answered,

"About 36 pieces of gold…" Hearing that, the Filipino girl looks disappointed,

"Mahal naman…" She continued to wander inside the jewelry shop until someone called,

"Miss, I can offer you jewelries with negotiable price," Beamed, Talim went toward the covered merchant,

"Talaga? Can I see your collections?" she said excitedly. The merchant replied,

"Sure…" The merchant guided her away from the shop and into the secluded portion of the building. Meanwhile, Yun-Seong didn't realize that as he waited outside.

--#--

In the mean time,

Taki walked lightly along the bustling road, while Seong Mi-na tried hard to follow her. Passing amidst the crowd didn't bother her; she breezed easily. Ayyuthaya had reminded her to the first meeting with Talim and Yun-Seong. She began to trust the people since her meeting with Sophitia, and eventually realized that the companions made her quest easier. She didn't feel lonely anymore. The kunoichi continued to walk until she saw something that made her froze.…

Amongst the crowds, a familiar sight haunted her. A sight of the masked man transfixed her. Though distant, Taki recognized the figure. She won't forget the dark _mempo_…not as long as she lived. They stared each other long enough. Without her knowledge, sweats rolled upon her forehead and her sword arm was twitching, ready to unsheathe the ninjato. Her heart was throbbed quickly. Suddenly, someone tapped her shoulder,

"Hey, could you slow a little bit?" Taki turned around and saw the Korean girl behind her. Noticing the ninja's expression, Mi-na asked,

"Are you alright, Taki-_san_? You look like just see a ghost…" The raven-haired woman instead returned her sight to the road in front of her…the masked man had disappeared. She surveyed her surrounding, nothing but the crowded people along the road. Looking to Mi-na, she said,

"We have to go quickly from here. Where is Yun-Seong?" The young girl shrugged her shoulders only. Shaking her head, Taki sighed,

"Then we have to look for them fast. I hope we won't be late,"

--

At the secluded portion, Talim was with the mysterious merchant. Then the merchant gestured her to come closer. Extremely curious, the priestess came. She saw the merchant was taking something from her pocket and produced a gold-like powder on her palm. Talim asked her innocently,

"Ano yun?" Suddenly the merchant blew the powder to her face. Taken aback with that, she tried to brush the powder from her face. She immediately felt stinging on her eyes. She screamed,

"Anong ginawa mo sa akin? Anong nangyari…Nahihilo ako! Saklolo!" Not for long, she felt her surroundings whirled and her head was dizzy. She felt wobbly and her legs shook violently. Unable to keep the balance, the young girl fell to the floor. At the same time, the merchant pulled her disguise and revealed the smiling white-haired kunoichi with purple-black clad. Unlike the rest of her body, the right leg was deformed. The yellow eyes stared the Filipino mockingly. Talim felt her sight dimmed, yet she managed to whisper,

"Bakit…bakit ginawa mo…ito…Ku…ya…Yun…se…ong…" Then she went unconscious.

--#--

Half an hour passed since Talim entered the shop. Yun-Seong eventually complained,

"Why does she take time so long for buying those trinkets only? Perhaps I should follow her inside…"

--#--

The mysterious kunoichi knelt to the unconscious girl, muttering within her breath,

"I've got you now, _nuke-nin_…" Not for long, another silhouette appeared behind her. The skinny figure wore the usual _shinobishozoku_, and had the long arms that almost touched the ground. The face was wrapped well, until the eyes were reduced to the narrow slits. The figure asked worriedly,

"What are you doing, Maki? Did you hear what _senpai _Ryusei says? Nobody goes out without his permission…"

The kunoichi turned back defiantly, "I just catch your fugitives…and I just did that!"

The skinny ninja looks skeptically. He examined Talim and then asked,

"What shall we do, Maki?" Licking her lips, Maki replied,

"Of course, we should bring her to our hideout, Doki" she glanced absentmindedly, "We shall trade her with Mekki-maru and hopefully, the Evil Seed…" Before they carried that, Yun-Seong entered the place. Upon seeing the unconscious Talim, he shouted,

"Talim!" He pulled the White Storm quickly, "Who are you? What have you done with her?"

The ninja called Doki had produced a smoke bomb and threw it to the ground, producing a thick smoke. Maki ordered,

"Doki, take the girl! I will meet you there!!"

"Wait, you can't go away like that!" Yun-Seong charged into the smoke and found nothing. They had gone from the place. Kicking the nearby box in frustration, the youth fumed,

"Damn, how can I explain this to Taki and Mi-na?" The people outside began to notice and become restless.

--

Taki and Seong Mi-na ran faster as they could to the recent commotion. When arrived, they saw Yun-Seong. Without waiting, the kunoichi pulled the red-haired youth away from the crowd. She asked,

"Yun-Seong, where is Talim?" Gulped nervously, Yun-Seong answered,

"Two ninja took her…it is my fault! I should go with…"

Taki cut him. "Forget it! Do you see who takes her?"

"A white-haired girl and a skinny one…"

The older woman cursed after hearing the description, "Maki and Doki…I should know it better!" Though she was listened the conversation, Mi-na was unable to catch what happening. She asked the kunoichi,

"May I know what is going on here?" Once again, Taki ignored her and instantly leaped to the rooftops. Gritting her teeth, the Korean girl turned to Yun-Seong. Grabbing his shirt, she asked,

"Yun-Seong, please explain me what is going on! I promise you will know the true meaning of pain if you don't explain…" The girl was about to show her knuckles,

The youth sighed tiredly, "It is a long story, Mi-na…" Then he began to tell the story…"

--

Meanwhile, inside the harbor warehouse,

Nozoi and Yuzurai were meditating silently as they were surrounded by the enchanted _ofuda_ hung on the threads. The Fu-ma ninja had put such barrier in order to prevent those sorcerers from coming out. The apprentice asked,

"Do you believe this, _sensei_? They say that they are our allies, however they were treating us like this …"

The skull-masked woman hushed, "Patient, young apprentice…if we want to succeed in our mission we should bear this indignity first. They didn't trust us as we had predicted. We just have to wait our opportunity,"

Yuzurai merely shook her head, "With friends like this, who needs an enemy?" Then the creaking sound came and two figures entered. Doki and Maki went inside, while the skinny ninja still carried the unconscious Talim. The _maho-tsukai _watched them. As Doki put the priestess down to the floor, Yuzurai asked,

"Hey, what is going on? Who is she?" The black _kunoichi _replied harshly,

"That is not your concern, _maho-tsukai_! Your presence is to study the Evil Seed, nothing less!"

Irated, the young sorcerer almost lashed back. Yet, her master stopped her by saying,

"You should speak politely to us; I believe we can improve our relationship as allies …"

In return, Maki spat to them, "Ally? Make no mistake here! The reason you're here is because Toki-_sama_ need your expertise in magic. Ryusei-_san_ and Gaki-_sensei_ don't even tolerate your filthy presence. Another words from both of you, I will cut your tongues whether we're allies or not! Let's go, Doki…" Before they left, Nozoi said,

"One day, you will take your words back…" Glancing deathly to the skull-faced sorceress, the white-haired girl asked,

"Is this a warning or a threat for me?" The sorceress shrugged only,

"It is up to you then…" Maki was silent, but then she laughed aloud,

"Then I must be afraid of you! By the way, stay away from the girl. Maybe you can use the girl's blood for your disgusting ritual…haha…" She and Doki left them alone with the Filipino girl. Yuzurai muttered in her breaths,

"That b((…" Instead joining her pupil, Nozoi called,

"Never mind…perhaps we should check our new friend there," The young apprentice peered through the wards. She turned to her master,

"Why does the Fu-ma bring her here? Unless…" The older woman nodded,

"…she has a relationship with the_ nuke-nin_," she pondered, "Hmm, in that case she can help us," After saying so, she gestured toward Yuzurai. The masked _maho-tsukai_ produced a small dagger and then sliced her wrist slightly. Fresh blood dripped to the floor until it became a puddle. Once done, Yuzurai quickly bandaged her wound and whispered the arcane words. At the same time, the skull-masked sorceress muttered another spell. Something unthinkable happened. The puddle of blood began to spread and slithers like a red snake. The blood continued to slither toward the unconscious Priestess. Nozoi was silent for a moment, as Yuzurai watched her _sensei_ intensely; she knew what spell that she used.

The skull-masked sorceress commented, "Hmm, the girl is different...she has an aura of purity around her. Interesting," But then she chuckled,

"Nothing can against my spells…She will be mine!" Nozoi immediately moved her fingers as she was writing something in the air. Talim didn't aware what happened …

--#--

As the sun begun to set, Taki had surveyed the entire city. However, she was unable to find Talim despite her tracking skill. No doubt, the Fu-ma had been here and her _sempai_ led them. She sighed silently,

"Oh, _sempai._ Why do you have to return now, as everything went alright with me?" Clenching her fist, the raven-haired kunoichi continued,

"You've taken something I'd loved once; however I won't let you this time! Never!" After declaring that, the ninja disappeared from the sight.

--#--

Author's Note: Hello, I decided to write this _gaiden_ to fill the timelessness between SC II and SC III. Taki will be the central character in this fanfic, together with Talim, Yun-Seong and Mi-na. Toki, Geki, and Maki (from Soul Calibur Legend) were also included. You will learn more about Taki's past and her relations with Ryusei. If I had plenty time, I might continue this story. As usual, send me your opinion, review, critics and even flame! Wait for the next chapter, "The Reminiscent".

Glossary:

Tagalog

Saan kapupunta, Kuya?-Where are you going?

Mabagal naman kase! –Because you're so slow

Bilisan, gusto ko bibili-Quickly, I want to buy

Pwede ba naghihintay dito. –Could you wait for me here?

Bibili ako ang alahas, sandali lang-I'm going to buy jewelries, just for a moment.

ang ganda niyan mga alahas dito-The jewelries here is very beautiful.

Mahal naman-Too expensive

Anong ginawa mo sa akin? –What are you doing to me?

Anong nangyari…-What happened?

Nahihilo ako! Saklolo!-I am dizzy! Help!

Bakit ginawa mo ito?-Why are you doing this to me?


End file.
